


I wouldn’t Have Thought Staring Would be Something You’d Do

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's A Cock Block, F/M, Lingerie, Nervous Steve, Steve's A Mess, but a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Steve can't help but stare.





	I wouldn’t Have Thought Staring Would be Something You’d Do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)  
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> This fic was a prompt from my sis TheWavesOfTheSea.
> 
> She writes amazing stuff. Go check it out:)

Steve couldn’t think. He didn’t really know what was going on to be honest. Bucky had introduced her to Steve about three hours ago and now they were in his apartment about to have sex. Peggy was wearing lingerie which was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen, and she had just taken off her bra and…oh god. Steve’s jaw dropped as he stared at Peggy’s breasts. “I wouldn’t have thought staring would be something you’d do Steven”, Peggy said as she took of Steve’s shirt. Nobody ever called him by his full name. It was always just Steve, so why the hell did his name sound so sexy coming from her? Peggy reached for Steve’s pants and took them off.

By the time they were both fully naked, Steve was a mess. He looked like he was stressed and nervous. “God Steve, calm down. It’s okay”, Peggy said as she straddled Steve. “Ma’am I’m not sure this is a g-good idea”, Steve stumbled over his words. “Relax”, Peggy said as she sank down onto him. Steve groaned, and Peggy smirked. He was kinda cute when he was nervous. “Fuck, Steve”, Peggy moaned. Steve looked at her wide eyed. “What?”, Peggy raise an eyebrow. “N-nothing I’ve just never heard a dame use that kind of language”, Steve replied. Peggy stared back at him. “I-I mean a woman y-you’re a woman, an a-agent”, Steve stuttered. Peggy laughed, she couldn’t help it. He had no idea how to talk to a woman. “Relax Steve”, Peggy said as she slid up and down on him. Peggy moaned like a whore, Steve thought although he would never actually say it to her.

They stayed like that, keeping a pace for a few moments before--. “STEVE”, Bucky cheered enthusiastically coming into the room. Peggy jumped off Steve and covered herself with the blanket. “Really Barnes?”, Peggy said. Bucky shrugged and watched as Peggy dressed, gave an apology to Steve and left. Steve dressed and gave a death stare to Bucky. “What. The. Fuck. Bucky. Are you kidding me? You asshole!”, Steve said as he flipped Bucky off. “Nice rack though”, Bucky smiled. This earned him a punch from Steve which actually hurt. “Remind me to never say anything like that again”, Bucky laughed.


End file.
